


a sheet with a story

by planetundersiege



Series: Polypearls Bomb 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Music, Polypearlsbomb, Polypearlsbomb2019, Support, Violins, polypearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Polypearls Bomb 2019: Day 3Blue Pearl had picked up the violin. Pearl and Yellow are always there to support her.





	a sheet with a story

Blue Pearl stood up straight, currently holding Pearl’s violin, playing it with full concentration. She had picked up the instrument mere two months ago, which was nothing by gem standards, but apparently a lot of time when it came to playing an instrument. She had practiced almost ten hours a day, since she never had the need to sleep. When everyone else spent the night in the beds, she practiced song after song, and slowly worked her way up to tougher sheet music.

Every song, every melody, was like magic, and she treasured every one, and wanted to learn more and more. The violin had become more than a hobby, but a passion, and she could never stop practice.

As she finished one of the songs, a classical piece for beginners, she heard the distinct sound of clapping coming from two individuals. Pearl and Yellow has snuck into her room and had been silently listening to her.

Her face turned a darker shade of blue, and a small smile spread across her face.

“Pearl, Yellow, how long have you been standing there.”

“Not too long,” Pearl answered, giving her a pat on the shoulder. A hug was out of question when Blue was carrying an instrument. “It sounds lovely, you’ve really improved.”

“You think so? I’m still on the easy stuff.”

“You call that easy?” Yellow asked. “That looks so advanced, the sheet music looks overwhelming! You should sign up for Beach-a-palooza! They would love you! Blue Pearl and her violin!”

“Yellow is right, everyone would love you. Your music is beautiful.”

Blue managed to turn an even deeper shade of blue than before, taken aback by the kind words.

“You really think so?”

“Of course we do. We would love to see you on stage.”

“Would we ever lie to you Blue? We love you.”

She nodded.

“Okay, I’ll think about it. Just because of you.”


End file.
